rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhett McLaughlin
years old) |Gender = Male |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Aqua |Height = 6' 7 (2.01 m) |Wife = Josie McLaughlin |Children = Johnny and Mark McLaughlin |YouTube = Rhett and Link Good Mythical Morning Good Mythical More RhettandLink4 |Facebook = Rhett and Link |Twitter = Rhett and Link Rhett McLaughlin }} Rhett Jerry McLaughlin is known for his comedy duo and musical collaboration with Link Neal. He is a kind person, tough to physical dangers, and has an excellent, finely crafted, and well-known vertical hairdo. The Young Years Rhett and Link Neal met in 1984 at Buies Creek Elementary School in Buies Creek, North Carolina where they both wrote profanity on their desks. As punishment they were to color in pictures of mythical creatures, (In their 'Childhood'https://soundcloud.com/earbiscuits/ep-22-rhett-link-ear-biscuits episode of Ear Biscuits, they stated it may have been a unicorn) which is where the term "Mythical Beast(s)" comes from. Years later, they found their first grade teacher and made a documentary, "Looking for Ms. Locklear". At fourteen they wrote a screenplay entitled "Gutless Wonders", and began shooting a film based off of it. However, they filmed only a couple of scenes and the film was never finished. They were roommates at North Carolina State University where they studied engineering. While snowboarding in 1999, Link was injured and lost memory for 8 hours, and Rhett wrote a story about the accident called "The Tragedy". Personal Life He plays golf. He stands 6'7", and would be willing to pay $1,000 a month to keep his beard. Rhett was married in 2001 to Jessie Lane and now has two sons named Locke and Shepherd. He is the second child of Diane and Jim McLaughlin. He has an older brother named Cole. His brother Cole is a nurse, he treated patients in South Africa for the Ebola virus. He was quarantined for 3 weeks; Cole is now in a stable condition. As of January 2015 as a new year's resolution, Rhett acquired a gym membership for himself and joined an hour long co-ed P90X (aerobics) class. It begins before seven AM on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and, due to the circumstances, made Rhett decide to go with his hair " going whatever way it was when I woke up". Furthermore, according to Rhett was lightly made fun of by the instructor, telling the women to "stay away from him" as if he is there to pick up women despite his age and marital status. Appearances * Rhett is set to appear on May 25, 2015 in Epic Rap battles of History number 52, with Link as Lewis and Clark to take on Bill and Ted, although it is unknown who will play Bill and Ted. But still Rhett and Link will be a part of Lewis and Clark vs. Bill and Ted. * Rhett appeared (along with Link and Smosh) in "Artists vs TMNT" of Epic Rap Battles of History, as the artist Donatello. * Rhett and Link appear on their daily talk show "Good Mythical Morning". * Rhett and Link appeared in the Epic Rap Battle "Mario Bros vs. Wright Bros." as the Wright Brothers. * Rhett and Link appeared in Epic Rap Battle of "Manliness" * Rhett and Link appeared in Epic Rap Battle "Nerd vs. Geek" * Rhett and Link appeared in "Get Off the Phone" song * Rhett and Link appeared in "2 Guys 600 Pillows" song * Rhett and Link appeared on the YouTube channel, Miranda Sings, for an interview game. Family Rhett has 2 sons named Johnny & Mark. Rhett was married in 2001 to Josie Jameson. Mythical Beasts * Rex VZ (Biggest Mythical Beast) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTg9S6xL95z9kM6DczCctdw * Pixelman EIGHTTEEN (Mythical Beast) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWY0XYXk2JxHcFSS59HdGNw Category:People Category:Music Videos Category:Good Mythical Morning Category:Celebrities Category:Collaborators